<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>摧毁。 by YCzenno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791607">摧毁。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YCzenno/pseuds/YCzenno'>YCzenno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DMMd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YCzenno/pseuds/YCzenno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>——他想要的一切，就在这里——</p><p>*白叶有<br/>*非常混乱的类三角演出<br/>*练习尝试</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>红苍</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>摧毁。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1">
  <strong class="ql-font-microsoftyahei">——将一切摧毁——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei">——这真的是</span>
  <strong class="ql-font-microsoftyahei">「</strong>
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei">我</span>
  <strong class="ql-font-microsoftyahei">」</strong>
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei">所期望的吗？——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei">苍叶</span>
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-17439782">在一片黑暗中醒来，四肢百骸都沉重得似已被封锁，重力一视同仁地将整个人向下牵引着，一切的挣扎在根本上被否定，呼吸如游丝逸出肺叶，绚烂光影重叠于朦胧视野之上，如坠深渊，如浸深海。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">艳丽的红在深海中融散与飘逸，他竭尽全力地伸出了一只手去，颤抖不已的指尖搅得本就丝丝缕缕融开去的颜色不断从指缝间溜走。巨大的委屈酿成了酸涩的苦果，冰凉的水液包裹着他，如血颜色里拨云见月般浮现出一张男人的脸，那才是真正的艳色，一睁眼便只剩下动人心魄四字还能用以描摹一二。他被突如其来的实感惊出一瞬的茫然与欣喜，然而又在眼前的男人开口时蓦然如坠冰窟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">——你还愿意见我吗？——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">声音……不对、不是这样的声音，不应该是这样的声音…</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">苍叶慌乱地挣扎着，裹挟着声音的气泡接连破碎，将那句话一遍遍重新刻进他的脑海。男人的长发被海底的暗流扬起，露出另一只鎏金般的眼瞳和钢蓝的刺青，他以几等于蛊惑的语调低声问道：“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">…你愿意接受我吗？</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">——不对、你不是……——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17439782 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782 ql-font-microsoftyahei">男人用手扣住他的腕，低垂眼眸中流淌着近乎乞求神色，仿佛信徒等候神明恩典，又或者只是对于生的本能不舍。苍叶在一片混乱的翻搅中听见自己的名字被人含在唇齿指尖，每一个音节都冷冰冰地沿着耳道钻来，随后那些印子骤然发热，滚烫得他手足无措，以至他像一条即将溺死在油锅里的鱼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17439782 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-17439782">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-17439782">苍叶…</strong>
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-17439782">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17439782 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-17439782">“……苍叶。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17439782 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他自深海中惊醒，在黏腻的沙滩上匀出大口大口的喘息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-long-17439782 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">苍叶体会到了特等席的囚徒生活。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">自从情急之下对红雀的暴露失败之后，他就再也没能够从「苍叶」的手中夺回任何东西——本就是他一次次打开恶魔的囚笼饮鸩止渴，又怎么能奢望蛰伏多年的恶魔轻易心甘情愿地重新沉寂？哪怕一次呼吸，一点手指颤抖的弧度，现在都已经与他的意识毫无关联，但偏偏他又能明确地感知到一切信息，例如肌肤一次次地被撕裂。那样一条纯白的毒蛇在他的灵魂深处栖息太久，早已冷却属于苍叶的每一寸的骨血，从而将整个意识牢牢把握在自己的的手中，以至于一直松懈的「理智」从此都将被死死压制，再也无从挣脱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他几乎从未清醒过，又或者他清醒地意识到，自己不过游走在无数的梦境之中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">暴露是这样简单而直接的力量，直接进入他人的脑海并将所及的一切摧毁，甚至无须言语——一开始的「苍叶」尚且有那些闲心来与那些贫民区的家伙们对话，利落且残忍地一刀生生剖开他们意识空间最深处的阴暗面。但很快的，大同小异甚至千篇一律的旧故事让「苍叶」感受到了厌烦，街头的混混们在很早之前就被苍叶切身看了个透，而那些按部就班的职员们身上也没有什么有趣的扭曲欲望，多半是生活的琐碎故事，到最后都成了相近的色调，自然也就失去了让他仔细翻阅的兴趣。那些形形色色的爱恨情仇，甚至得不到神明的一眼怜悯，便已在无趣的漠然中化作飞扬的齑粉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">唯有红雀例外。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">唯有这个由他亲手饲养又摧毁的野兽算得上个例外。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」虔诚而陶醉地低下了头，双手捧起野兽的头颅，亲吻自己的第一件作品，也是唯一一件称得上暴露的杰作的残骸。刺青并没有覆盖到红雀的额心，所以撩开那一头炽热的红发之后，他能够在这个人的眉间留下独属于自己的印记，就像给野兽带上镣铐，又远比那要旖旎得多。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">是从什么时候开始的？他是什么时候嗅到这股扭曲的腥味的？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」曾在漫无边际的黑暗中沉默着。那个时候还没有药物和莲来帮助苍叶压制他，并不处于沉睡期的代价是清醒的无能为力，他拥有摧毁太多人的力量，却被身周人的「爱」层层封锁。而那时的红雀也不过是个与母亲一并流浪至碧岛的男孩。这位邻居家的大哥哥有着莫名其妙的保护欲和不容撼动的安全感，刺目的红闯入视野，一串编了同色流苏的手串挥开了那些毫无章法的恶劣拳脚，他们感受到生来有着知觉的头发终于被松开，而一连串肉体撞击的钝声在周遭响起——却再不是落在他身上了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">好像一束明朗天光，就此刺痛了逼仄的永夜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">纯粹只能算得上低劣的混账们辱骂着落荒而逃，而苍叶只能听见自己急促的心跳一步步逼近。红雀小心翼翼地在他的跟前蹲下身来，好让小家伙不必辛苦地抬头也能看着他。隐忍的水光在小孩子清圆的瞳仁底下打转，他十分担忧地看着苍叶凌乱的头发，很想上手检查却还记得他说会痛的话，于是只能轻声地询问：“没事吧？他们有伤到你哪里吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">小小的孩子因了突如其来的温暖关怀而手足无措，这么一捧炽热心火一刹便融化了珍珠项链的细线，泪滴不住地沿着苍叶发红发烫的面颊滚落，一下子倒像是红雀在逼问他了。他支支吾吾地哽咽着“没事的”和“谢谢哥哥”，发音含糊不清地带着柔软的气音，断断续续地呛出心底经年累月的一点又一点委屈——有很多，他不是第一次经历他人莫名其妙的恶意。大多数是因为自己拥有痛觉而无法剪短的头发，也有一部分来自对他微妙家庭构成的歧视，更有那么最令人绝望的一部分——没有理由，仅仅是因为他可以被欺负。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」不屑地讥笑着。他们一起接受痛楚的施舍，极度的恐惧让苍叶下意识地想要躲避，故而更多关于痛苦的记忆就由他来接纳——他们凭什么要让这些苦痛翻篇？他在讽刺与拳脚中看清人类的劣根性，凌虐的嗜好与生俱来，洁身自好更像某种虚假的矜持——时候未到罢了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">疼痛成了「苍叶」对活着的唯一认知。因而他总是在剧烈的疼痛中醒来，在尖锐的刺痛感中接触到真实的呼吸，继而宣告对无知众生的审判。他无数次哂笑着对他人的意识发布号令，将他们送进毁灭的深渊，摧毁他们的一切理性。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">只要循着自己的欲望去摧毁就好了。他这样笃定着，在周而复始的沉睡中渴望着下一次苏醒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">而红雀毅然站在了这样庞大而可怖的欲望的对立面，于是「苍叶」对他另眼相待——他期待着，他渴望着，他嗅到他身上潜存的腥气，他确信没有人能够涅而不缁、全身而退。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">苍叶所不明白的一切，他通通知晓。他通过那双腥红的眼眸窥见无数惊涛骇浪，甚至看见他们自己的身影，于是一个新的秘密在欲望的深处萌芽，只有他知道——只有他明白，那么一点渴盼本质的懦弱。红雀期待着，红雀渴望着，红雀犹豫且挣扎着，试图埋藏一切过往，只因为惧怕苍叶哪怕万分之一的拒绝苗头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」清醒地意识到，他们才是一类人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他满心期待，收获了果不其然的结局：野兽浑身淋漓鲜血，终于瘫倒在自己的罪孽里。而自以为能够撕裂牢笼的人全然不知自己已成为獠牙间最隐晦而无法言说的欲望，只能眼睁睁任由一切被满是腥气的嘶吼声吞没。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">英雄是不可能存在的嘛。</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">纯白的人信步登顶，肆意夺回昔日被迫忽视的一切。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“可以的。”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他用指尖来回摩挲红雀的獠牙，锐利齿尖轻而易举地划破了纯白的肌肤，溢出的鲜血在野兽的嘴边散发出甜蜜的诱惑。红雀毫不犹豫地将那根手指含进了嘴里，粗鲁地吮吸，简直称得上是啃噬，而「苍叶」便因此发出黏腻的喟叹。这样微不足道的痛觉只是开始，和痒毫无区别。他用暴露让红雀的理智生受千刀万剐之刑，在愧疚与愤怒中无从解脱，所以红雀要亲自来撕碎他也着实理所当然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">这很公平，他想，我们互相摧毁，天造地设。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">既然苍叶没能拯救你，就由我来与你一并堕落吧？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“让我痛苦吧，红雀。”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他说，用渗血的指尖玩弄着野兽的舌，接纳一切粗暴的取悦，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“向我复仇吧。”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">让我品尝你所承受的一切吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">只有我永远不会离开你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">我们才是一类人，我们是相知的。「苍叶」清澈几近透明的冷调双眼里倒映出野兽的腥红，他是最浑浊的一切恶欲，也因此成为最澄澈的纯白象征——任何人都能玷污他，尽管此刻他的共犯仅有一人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">——不要——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">——红雀、不要，住手…——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">野兽迟疑着抬头，腥红的眼睛里闪动着难以名状的光点，像来不及挣脱的迷茫，很快又被欲望与本能倾覆。他一口深深咬透了嘴边的手掌，引出「苍叶」由衷的痛吟与赞美。獠牙撕裂皮肉，尖锐的疼痛穿过无数神经末梢径直楔进灵魂，像是要在纯白的灵魂上也留下自己的名姓，好似另一种永不褪色的刻印。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">不可能的。「苍叶」慨然地笑着，并不否认他所深爱的野兽心底最直白又野蛮的欲念。一遍遍撕裂的伤口都终将愈合，但他允许红雀在自己身上撕扯出新的血痕——既然不能像那道刺青一样永存，一遍遍地加深不就好了？直至最终连他的灵魂也一并吞没，侵染于粘稠的血色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">无论如何，我都会陪着你的。</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">——不要……——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">野兽停止了口中的撕扯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“啧。”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」不耐烦地从愉悦中回过神来，身上残余的痛楚显然不能满足饮鸩止渴者，于是纯白的苍叶低头沉默片刻，于那些阴影流水般褪去时，向挣扎的野兽展露出泫然欲泣的绝望神情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他皱着眉，近乎呢喃，“红雀……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">……谁？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">是谁在这样呼唤他？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">野兽的内心猛烈地动摇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“真是偏心呢，红雀……”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」指尖的鲜血被涂抹在野兽的面颊上，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“我的那么多真心话都不想听，偏偏只要你的苍叶那么一句呼唤么？”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他以介于怜悯与审问之间的姿态直视红雀的双眼，深沉的欲望在其中掀起万丈狂澜，而缘由只是那么细小的一声低语，实在是过于令人不爽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他凶狠地吻上那颗獠牙，舌尖交缠着，撕咬开野兽的舌面，温热的湿意在口腔中蔓延，带着腥气的甘甜令人无从抵抗。几经诱惑的欲望轻而易举再次碾胜过理智，红雀低吼着，不住夺取一切所能触及的甜美。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">既然你还不愿意心安目瞑，就让你看看好了。「苍叶」在腥气四溢的亲吻中不自觉软下了腰肢，他无所顾忌地解开衣物，允许脑海中冥顽不灵的那一个意识拥有最微弱的知情权，一如曾经的「苍叶」。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">——红雀…不要……——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">苍叶意识到自己的胸膛正在被撕裂，尖牙毫不留情地咬啮着尚未愈合的漆黑旧痕，鲜血汨汨地涌出来，温热血液被更加灼热的唇齿来回翻搅，难以忍受的痛楚一下子让他产生昏厥避让的冲动，而久违的醒转又令苍叶不肯放弃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他答应过的……绝不认输。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">——怎么了？你们不是暌违已久吗？——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」好整以暇地向野兽敞开怀抱，径直用湿漉漉的下身蹭过红雀勃起的性器，相对温度可怖的物什顶过沉甸甸的囊袋，激出几声难以自制的喘息，而他一向也惰于掩饰自己的情动，欲望的原则就是顺其自然与随波逐流，任凭旖念的浪头将他淹没在沙滩上，呛出最后的残氧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">——你到底要做什么？——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">苍叶艰难地用意识质问着。他现在拥有这个纯白身体的所有感知，在层叠混乱的痛觉之外，他能听到红雀的吐息，能够感受到身下黏腻的相互摩挲。一切太过不妙……仿佛公寓中那个夜晚的倒带重播，而这次他甚至不能发出一星半点的声音，他甚至几乎要认不清红雀了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">重新活过来的纹身早红如风卷残霞，温柔沉稳的暗蓝也同化成了石竹颜色，苍叶觉得自己像拥抱着一团炙热烈火，不断被从喉间烫出带着痛意的喘息。而那些细碎的呻吟仿佛溅落的油滴，不断炸开一圈圈新的感知涟漪。他如一根干柴，无助地受着火舌焚身之苦，几乎要从内里裂开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“红雀，我们在做什么？”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」伸出手圈住野兽的脖颈，五指穿透发丝摩挲着红雀的发根，狂乱的脉搏几乎要透出皮肤跃进苍叶的身体里。温热的性器一次次沿着重力的引诱埋入隐秘的缝隙，轻轻剐蹭过微微翕张的穴口，又顺着臀瓣滑开去，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“你分明知道的。”</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">若有所觉的野兽将脑袋埋进苍叶的肩头，用鼻尖不住捕捉和确认着他所期待的，而颈间的碎发根本受不起这样的撩拨，显然已经有人兴奋得迫不及待。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」单手扶着那根性器，沉下腰身，一寸寸地将其吞吃入体内。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“呜、…红、红雀…哈、呜嗯……”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">这会儿的尺寸超出了「苍叶」的预计，是因为听见了苍叶的声音么？因为最根本上红雀仍旧想要摧毁和占有的只是那个需要保护的苍叶？未免也太——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">多么傲慢又一厢情愿的脉脉情深啊？</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他几乎要被剧痛的愉悦和滑稽的狂喜逼上绝路，「苍叶」情难自已地战栗着，欢愉的泪水溢出眼角，滴落到红雀滚烫的胸膛之上，绽出欣喜的花朵。「我」也好，苍叶也罢，就这样狂妄又无谓地撕碎一切吧。他仿佛感受到自己的灵魂也被一并撕开一道口子，属于红雀的一切无法言明的罪孽正以最直接的方式倾注而来，强硬地要与他缝合在一处，永世不得脱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">——我们有什么区别？——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">苍叶感受到自己正缓慢地扭动腰肢，前所未有的快感甚至逼软了他的腰与脚，使他的动作显得十分生涩。毋庸置疑的，红雀的性器正在楔入他的身体，已经不能说是填满了，简直就是强撑着撕扯着一般的顶入，无视他的一切挣扎与反抗。他从未想过会是这样的、会是这个人——又或许他从未意识到可能是这样的。而别样的、从未体会过的背德感轻易将苍叶碾至窒息的边缘，也正因此邀他坠于最不容拒绝的愉悦中，他只能徒劳地呛出欲拒还迎的声响，成为欲望的助燃物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">红雀的…不、不应当是……呃、太痛了…怎么会……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">——停下…——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">——我们是一样的——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">纯白的肉体沾满艳丽的血色，而身体的主人显然并不肯满足于已得到的快乐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">——呼吸能有什么区别？——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他允许身下的野兽展露一切不堪的欲望，他即是欲望本身的具象化，这一切本就理所当然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">——无论苍叶还是「苍叶」，活着还是死了，野兽都感知不到吧？——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他邀请野兽将獠牙放在更致命的地方，连呼吸都能感受到彼此的震颤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">——你已经亲手将他摧毁了——</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他扼杀了苍叶的一切挣扎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“来吧、来啊…唔、……啊！”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他向后倾倒，狠狠地将自己砸在硬实的地面上，丝毫不吝于力道，以便将红雀也一并带倒，撞击的力道致使体内的性器一下子挺入最深处，顶碎了苍叶原本就已然一团乱麻的意识，连野兽也只能匍匐在他的身上喘息。他用双腿圈住野兽精壮的腰际，连脚趾都因痛感死死蜷起，又快活得不能自己，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“来贯穿我吧。”</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">被本能俘获的野兽张嘴咬住苍叶的肩头，连带几缕细发也被绞入其中，而「苍叶」毫不犹豫地以相同的力道回敬，他的指甲甚至划破了红雀颈后的皮肤，他们的血汇聚于一处，再也无从分辨究竟是哪一方更显污浊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">不、……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">将我钉死在这里，让我永远属于你。</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">无知的野兽啃噬着他的肩胛，吮吸着他的鲜血，被枷锁束缚的双手反抓住了苍叶缠上来的脚踝，轻易留下一大片红淤，无声地索求偿还。他们在彼此的身上留下属于自己的无数痕迹，哪怕明知会被时间的洪流覆盖，也丝毫不肯于此刻示弱——只有他们能刻印彼此，摧毁彼此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">红雀狠狠地贯穿着他，血脉贲张的分身以最直接的撞击顶破本就形同虚设的防御，那些甜蜜的吐息很快染上喑哑的意味，疼得变了调，又因快感的冲击而柔靡了起来。苍叶一次次被他顶得滑出去一截，又被抓着脚腕生生扯了回来，头发在地上来回摩擦得生疼，几乎无异于凌迟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">而这样的剧痛混杂着快慰，居然让他达到了高潮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他无法抗拒地在红雀的身下短暂地痉挛和失神，回过神时腹上一片微凉，那些浊液的边缘落到余光里竟然已与血液一并混杂成了瑰丽的粉色，血腥且淫靡得令人无所适从——他从没见过疯狂到这个地步的性爱，更从未预想过会发生在自己、发生在他们之间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">不应该是这样的。苍叶竭力地喘息着，而红雀随即将他的气息顶撞得更加支离破碎。体内的性器显然也已到了极限，而在高潮来临时，野兽死死咬住了他的脖颈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">疼得沁人心脾。「苍叶」由衷地赞叹着，而当他尚未满足时，野兽温热的吐息从他的颈窝间离去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">红雀莫名地抬起了头，深沉的眼里酝酿着风暴，沙哑的喉底艰难地拼凑出几息人声，却在被辨识清晰的那一刻缀着两滴清泪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他说：“苍…叶。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">「苍叶」怔愣半响，旋即狂笑起来。</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“噗、哈哈哈哈！咳、唔…哈哈……”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他眨眼收敛起那样几近癫狂的笑意，垂着眼回应道，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“啊…红雀……”</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">他温柔地抹去那两滴泪，取而代之的血痕显得格外凄凉与惊魄，仿若恶鬼新生，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">“我就在在这里。”</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <span class="ql-author-17439782">——不…——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-17439782">
  <strong class="ql-author-17439782">——他想要的一切，就在这里——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>